


Синяки

by Galan_Rumos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bruises, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, No Dialogue, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 02:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galan_Rumos/pseuds/Galan_Rumos
Summary: Самая жуткая травма – на шее.И дело, как ему кажется, далеко не в боли; синяки раздражают, но с ними можно справиться без душевного напряга. Нет, настоящая боль кроется за самим действием.Кайло душил его.Кайло, возможно, пытался его убить.





	Синяки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Black and Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087773) by [idgaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idgaf/pseuds/idgaf). 



> Это перевод англоязычного фанфика Black and Blue, разрешение на перевод получено  
> Ссылка:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087773/chapters/29940327

Вода обжигает кожу Хакса, когда он погружается в ванну. Обычно он использует данные датчиков нагрева, не любит попусту тратить воду – даже на таком корабле, как _Превосходство_. Привычка, которую он приобрел еще служа в низших эшелонах флота. Ее не поменять, как ни пытайся. Теперь, уже будучи великим Генералом Хаксом, он полагает, что заслужил право отмокнуть в добротной, горячей ванне.

Тело болит как никогда раньше. В детстве отец безжалостно избивал его, и постепенно он научился заглушать эту тупую, ноющую боль – но много воды утекло с тех пор, как родитель в последний раз брал ремень, и сейчас Хакс кажется себе нашкодившим ребенком.

Под водой синяки Хакса еще сильнее выделяются на истерзанной коже. По большей части пострадала правая рука, испещренная кровоподтеками от запястья до локтя. Ребра тоже потемнели – он не успел среагировать, как его швырнули в приборную панель. Болит сильнее, чем рука – наверное, перелом, или, по крайней мере, трещина. Конечно, стоило бы наведаться в медотсек – но это будет унизительно, а для одного дня унижений достаточно.

Самая жуткая травма – на шее. И дело, как ему кажется, далеко не в боли; синяки раздражают, но с ними можно справиться без душевного напряга. Нет, настоящая боль кроется за самим действием.

Кайло душил его.

Кайло, возможно, пытался его убить.

Хакс закрывает глаза и позволяет себе уйти под воду. Его стильная, прямо по уставу стрижка расплывается рыжей короной, сияя тусклым светом в и без того едва освещенном персональном освежителе. Малейшее движение приятно ласкает виски и шею, и здесь, под водой, все кажется таким мирным, а его мысли не настолько хаотичными.

Конечно, их отношения с Кайло были далеки от стабильных, нормальных или здоровых, но они никогда не причиняли друг другу боль, во всяком случае, не намеренно, и уж никогда - физическую. Если бы Кайло захотел, он мог бы уничтожить Хакса – и тот ничего не смог бы с этим поделать. Дисбаланс был на лицо - затаившийся, смертоносный, готовый похоронить их под собой – но Кайло никогда не использовал это как преимущество. По крайней мере, до сегодняшнего дня. Это ранит сильнее, чем Хакс может вообразить, но разве сам Хакс не пытался его убить?

Это, правда, не было сиюминутным желанием. Не очнись Кайло, может и не причинил бы боль Хаксу. Размышляя над этим сейчас, с горящими от напряжения легкими, Хакс осознает, что не нажал бы на спусковой крючок. Хакса разрывало от гнева на то, что Кайло отдалялся все сильнее и сильнее, и хотя Хакс не был чувствителен к силе, он осозновал, как любовник колебался, двигаясь в сторону света – ближе к ней.

Проклятая мусорщица. Хакс не знает как, но это ее рук дело, это ее вина. Кайло, который в своем безумии часто был сосредоточенным и мотивированным, скатился до уровня плаксивого щеночка. В общем и целом, Хакс все понимает: они оба страдают, чувствуют себя потерянными, у обоих проблемы с семьей, с которой не чувствуют родства.

Но разве Хакс не сталкивался с этим всю свою жизнь?

Разве не он был рядом с Кайло, когда рядом не было никого?

Все это было ложью?

Нет, думает Хакс, и выныривает, жадно хватая воздух. Глаза щиплет от недостатка кислорода, ребра ноют от боли. Его трясет – и он уже жалеет, что решил принять ванну. Это не успокоило и не охладило ум, полный разрушительных мыслей. Ему нужно вернуться на мостик и навести порядок на корабле, а не прятаться в каюте, словно побитая собака. Ничего не помогает. Хакс вылезает из ванны и оборачивает теплое, пушистое полотенце вокруг бедер. Он не заморачивается с тем, чтобы вытереться, решив сразу лечь в кровать. Высушится, если надо – сил уже никаких нет. Не сейчас, когда его сердце разрывает на части.

Он нажимает на кнопку – и дверь освежителя отъезжает, открывая его взору Кайло, стоящего у кровати в своем нелепом облачении.

У их кровати.

Мгновение они просто смотрят друг на друга. После битвы на Крейте они разговаривали, конечно, но ни о чем существенном – и Хакс определенно не был тогда почти что голым. Хакс не уверен, как тот отреагирует на него обнаженного. Хакс открывает было рот, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, правда, он не уверен, что именно – но глаза цепляются за выражение лица Кайло, и кровь стынет в жилах, когда _Верховный лидер_ сверлит взглядом его ослабшее тело.

Кайло бледнеет и отводит глаза.

Не сказано ни слова.


End file.
